


Dress Your Family in Flannel and Down

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is lazy, Jared is caffeinated, and Canada is butt-fucking cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Your Family in Flannel and Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatedcinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fatedcinderella).



> For [](http://fatedcinderella.livejournal.com/profile)[**fatedcinderella**](http://fatedcinderella.livejournal.com/), for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/). Beta by [](http://ceitie.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceitie**](http://ceitie.livejournal.com/). Title ganked from David Sedaris.

Jensen groaned and turned away from his window. He tried to burrow deeper into his pillows and go back to sleep, but the rare winter sunlight streaming into the room reflected brightly off his white sheets and the pale, neutral walls. He frowned while he rolled onto his back and patted around his bedside table. He stuck his arm back under the sheets as soon as he found his phone, and rubbed the chilled skin with his other hand while he checked the time: _9:17 a_.

Jensen stretched, arching his back and pulling some of the laziness out of his muscles, and closed his eyes. It wasn't exactly late in the day, but this was hours later than he got to sleep during filming. His sheets were warm against his skin, especially compared to the cold air outside the bed, and Jensen drifted in the warmth. One of the dogs clicked down the hallway to his room and whined once at the door, but Jensen didn't get up. They'd put up a bigger fuss if they really needed something, and letting them out in the morning was all on Jared, anyway. Jensen kept his eyes closed, and whoever-it-was trotted away after a moment.

He heard Jared moving around upstairs eventually. The ceiling creaked above Jensen's head, and then the back door slid open and slammed shut. The room was even brighter when Jensen cracked an eye and stared up, but the squeak didn't come again: Jared hadn't gone back to his own room. Jensen wondered how long he'd been awake, if he'd gotten straight up to deal with the dogs or if he'd rolled around like Jensen was now, simply soaking up the luxury of an aimless morning. Jared slept on jersey sheets, bright blue with tiny white stripes, and Jensen knew that they felt as soft as advertised, knew that they seemed like little more than an oversized lucky shirt by the time Jared bounded out of bed.

Jensen shook his head and fished his phone out of his own sheets. He tried to clear his head and held the phone close to his face as he typed:

_its buttfucking cold, turn up the heat_

Jensen laughed at his phone's cheerful offer to put "buttfucking" in his T9 dictionary, then pressed YES to add it and YES to send. He rested his phone between his nipples and waited. It lit up and buzzed a few minutes later — _grow a pair princess_ —, but the heater kicked on after that. Jensen smiled and squirmed happily against his flannel sheets. The cold actually made it nicer to stay in bed, cozy from his own body heat under a heavy pile of down comforters, but that didn't mean he'd want to wander through a Canada-flavored January morning when he crawled out to get dressed.

He'd need to piss soon, and then get coffee, and he might as well find some grease and sugar while he was at it. Today was a workout day, and he and Jared had loose plans to get together with Tom, plus anyone involved with the show was invited to the opening of some Thai-Mexican fusion place, and Jared actually wanted to go. Jensen's voicemail was stacked up — he lit up his phone to check — seven deep, his inbox was at least ten times worse, and he owed calls to his mom, his agent, and his brother. They needed bread and cereal, and god forbid there be any fresh fruit in the house, so someone should go to the store, and the dogs were due for a grooming and a round of shots, and —

Jensen burrowed further into his sheets instead. He breathed in and out, slowly, and closed his eyes. Bed was easy, comfortable, and just because it would be better with another warm body didn't mean that it wasn't damn good alone. Jensen listened to Jared's occasional footsteps upstairs and let the morning sun inch across his face.

He was almost asleep again when Jared thundered down the stairs. Jensen schooled his face into careful slackness, but Jared opened the door with only a "Knock, knock!" and walked straight on in. The scent of coffee came with him, and the mattress dipped while Jared moved from the foot of the bed to the headboard. He jostled Jensen as he stacked pillows, and then nudged Jensen's belly with his toe, through the covers.

"Your fake-sleeping is nowhere close to your real-sleeping, dude." Jared flicked the side of his head.

Jensen tried not to grin. It didn't work very well. "I should probably be creeped out that you know that."

"But you're not." Jared slurped something, and Jensen cracked open his eyes. Jared looked down on him over the rim of his coffee mug, smirking. His hair was tousled, and he wore a wrinkled, grey and white UT shirt with a bleach stain on one sleeve. "Yours is over there." He nodded to the bedside table, where Jensen saw steam coming from his own favorite mug.

"You're not a complete waste of space after all." He smiled and let his eyes fall shut. Smelling the coffee, rich and strong, was almost as good as drinking it. Jensen stretched again and turned his face back toward Jared. He wondered idly if he could get Jared under the covers, but then Jared reached across Jensen's body and pulled back the comforter and sheets.

Jensen's eyes flew open and he flailed after the bed linens. His bare arms and legs immediately pulled tight with gooseflesh, and his nipples hardened to tiny nubs. Next to him, Jared started laughing loudly. He let the covers go without a fight and held his coffee safely out of Jensen's reach.

Jensen tucked himself back in, but the warm spell of his bed was broken. The cold air finally shocked him all the way awake, and even with the sheets wrapped firmly around him body, Jensen felt a little shivery. "Asshole," he said, and glared.

The bed still shook with Jared's laughter. "Maybe if you slept in something more than just your underwear, you wouldn't be so cold."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "This is how I always sleep." He pulled the covers more firmly under his chin. He couldn't tug them far enough, with Jared on top, and he elbowed Jared's leg. "And you're in my way."

"Mmm." Jared just shrugged and sipped his coffee. He frowned after a moment and rubbed one arm with the other hand. "But now that you mention it, I think it actually is colder down here."

Jensen snorted. "Told you so."

Jared cupped his hands around his mug before frowning at it and downing the dregs. He reached over Jensen to set his empty cup on the table, then pulled down the sheets on his side and threw them over his legs. Jensen smirked.

"_Told_ you," he said. "Hot air rises."

Jared laughed. When his phone buzzed, he pulled it out of the waistband of his pajamas pants, read the screen, and tossed it onto the floor without opening it. "So, what does that even mean?" he asked.

"Uh." Jensen raised his eyebrows. "It's sort of self-explanatory. Hot air —" He poked one hand out into the chilly and made spirit fingers above his head. "You know. Goes up."

Jared kicked him. "Not that. Butt-fucking cold — how does that make any sense? If it's so cold, wouldn't you not want to get naked enough to fuck?"

Jensen shrugged, then tilted his head back, enough to see Jared's flushed face. He was staring intently at Jensen's door, and Jensen studied him as he answered. "Or it's so cold you'd do anything it took to warm up. Hypothermia, and all."

Jared glanced down and then quickly away. "That'd have to be pretty cold."

Jensen sighed. He didn't know why he kept putting himself in these situations, where Jared could make his stomach leap and his palms sweat with one sentence, and then dash his hopes entirely with the next. "Yeah, well." He looked away. "It is Canada."

"You know I used to think it got cold at home?" Jared asked, after a beat.

"San Antonio, home?"

Jared nodded, and they both laughed. Jared slid down to lie next to Jensen, and pulled the covers to his shoulders. "I know, right? But I did."

Jensen shrugged. "Everything's relative, or whatever. I thought home was cold, too."

"Not like we can tell that to anyone up here. I think the baristas at that one place are still laughing at me for how I bundled up, season one."

"Are they still called baristas, if they don't work at a Starbucks?" Jensen closed his eyes. This was good, he told himself — not enough, but he didn't exactly lie around in bed, talking nonsense, with all his male friends. Jared felt warm next to him, speaking in a deep, low voice. It wasn't enough, but it'd do.

"Are they called baristas if they're guys?" Jared shot back. He wriggled a little lower in bed. "More importantly, are these snowflakes on your sheets?"

Deny, deny, deny. "They're explosions."

"Tiny, symmetrical, baby blue explosions?" Jared asked.

"They're off in the distance."

"Uh huh."

Jensen opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Jared. "They're from my mom, and they're warm. Shut your face."

Jared snickered into the pillow. "I can't believe you're falling back on that already. Shut your mom's face."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"And?"

Jensen tried to poke Jared's belly, but he had a hard time getting around Jared's hands, which were suddenly everywhere: protecting his abs, grabbing Jensen's arm, jabbing into his own belly. Jensen kicked and shoved blindly at Jared wherever he could find purchase, and Jared gave it all back. By the time they calmed down, Jensen's legs were twined with Jared's, and they each held one of the other's arms. Jensen was maybe a little out of breath, and no flattering excuse existed for that. He was in good shape, and no way in hell would a little _tickling_ be enough to wind him — but neither was it a big deal that he and Jared were tangled together. They'd done the same thing, mostly, on camera, for fuck's sake. They were comfortable together, was all, and if Jensen was hyper-aware of Jared's body-heated pajamas against his skin, it was because he was cold, not because he had a crush.

And if he noticed Jared's suddenly wide-eyed stare, then Jensen was only observant. It didn't mean anything for him to watch Jared suck his bottom lip into his mouth, or to watch Jared's tongue trace over the teeth-marks after he let it go —

His brain must have been still half-asleep, because instead of finding some joke to crack the tension, Jensen ratcheted up the situation. He licked his own lips, testing the water with something easily deniable, and Jared tracked the movement immediately. His thumb traced slow and easy over Jensen's arm, and Jensen caught his breath.

"What," he started, but Jared shook his head and interrupted. Jensen let him.

"You'll never let me live it down if I feed you some cold enough to butt-fuck line, will you." He didn't raise his voice enough to make it a question, but spoke low and steady. He was near enough that Jensen felt Jared's words on his face, and smelled his skanky pre-toothpaste, post-breakfast breath.

He moved closer anyway. The free space on Jared's pillow felt cool on under his cheek. "No, probably not."

"Just checking," Jared said, and he leaned in to brush his lips against Jensen's. He tried to pull back and meet Jensen's eyes, but Jensen wound his fingers in Jared's shirt and yanked him close again. He felt Jared grin against his mouth, and slipped his tongue between Jared's lips to keep him quiet.

Jared used his newly free hand to tug the covers up over their heads. Jensen murmured approvingly and wound his arm underneath Jared's shirt. All that hot skin just added to the soft warmth of the sheets. The covers kept out the rest of the world, pressing them together in a dim cocoon, and Jensen didn't know how he thought waking up alone held a candle to this.

Jared rolled onto his back and pulled Jensen with him. His hips fell easily between Jared's spread legs, and he felt Jared's dick, hard through his pajamas. Jensen pressed his own cock against Jared's, both of them sliding wet in their own layer of fabric, and groaned. He pulled away from Jared's kiss and sucked in mouthfuls of the cool air slipping in around their heads.

Jared wrapped one leg around Jensen's waist. He dug blindly through the pillows while he ground up, and Jensen threw all of his concentration into thrusting back down. He didn't realize Jared had been looking for something until he gripped Jensen's waist with both hands and pushed him up, stopping the friction.

"Seriously —" Jensen growled, but Jared just laughed and held him a useless inch or so away from Jared's body.

"The fuck is your _lube_?" he asked. The tone of his voice — the Jensen-you-flake version of frustrated, instead of the blue-balls variety, which Jensen had only heard before accidentally, from another room — told Jensen he'd been asking for a while now.

"Table," Jensen managed. He flailed blindly for it, only risking one arm out in air that seemed frigid compared to the heat under the comforter, and Jared let go of his hips. Jensen pressed his cock happily against Jared's and tucked his face into Jared's neck. When his fingers finally closed on the tube, he bit down on Jared's neck and grinned around the skin. Jared apparently took that as the cue to get naked, and pushed Jensen's boxer-briefs as far down his thighs as he could reach before starting to work on his pajamas. Jensen tucked the lube under the pillow in hopes of warming it up — and okay, maybe that was why people kept it there — and rolled to the side. He caught Jared's eye while they both fought to kick off their clothes while staying in the warmth, and they each grinned.

Maybe this'll work out, Jensen thought.

He curled on his side, next to Jared, as Jared stretched out on his back and threw one thigh over Jensen's legs. Jared kept smiling as he fished for the lube again. He flicked it open and pressed it into Jensen's hands, then glanced meaningfully toward his splayed legs.

"C'mon then," he prompted.

Jensen squeezed some into his hand even as he raised both eyebrows. "You done this before?" The lube felt icy in his hands. Jensen brought it to his face and breathed hot air on it, open-mouthed. He felt ridiculous, like something out of bad doctor-kink porn, but the lube warmed.

"Enough." Jared bit his bottom lip as he watched Jensen's hand disappear between his legs, but he opened up easily enough. Jensen's finger slid inside Jared slow and slick. He dropped his head to suck along Jared's neck. He could feel Jared's deep breathing against his lips, and he started dropping kisses instead. He pulled his finger out just as patiently as it went in, added more lube, and then worked his way back inside. Jensen had his doubts about Jared's experience — "enough," the hell did _that_ mean — and he stroked smooth and easy, pressing up.

"Next time," he said to Jared's neck, as Jared's breathing caught and then sped, "we're doing this in your room." He pressed a second finger lightly to the rim of Jared's ass. He just touched until Jared relaxed again, and then he used both fingers on the next stroke in. He could feel Jared struggle to relax, so he sucked Jared's earlobe between his teeth for a moment. "We're turning the heat up. We're lighting a fucking fire in your fireplace." He pushed his fingers in slow circles over Jared's prostate and glanced down to watch his hips dance. Jared's dick still leaked against his belly, but one hand was locked on Jensen's hip and the other was wound in the sheets.

"Touch yourself," Jensen said. They both groaned when Jared let go of the flannel and wrapped his hand around his dick instead. He clenched around Jensen's fingers, and Jensen lined up a third.

"That'll be me, next time," Jensen promised. Jared closed his eyes when Jensen slid the next finger into his ass, and sped his hand on his cock. "When we've got more room, when it's warmer? You'll have your dick down my throat the next time I'm getting you all wet for me —" Jensen looked away from Jared's face, double-checked the size of the dick at home in that huge hand, and then shrugged. "Well, as close to my throat as I can get you, anyway, jesus, Jared."

Jared laughed breathily. "I'mma hold you to that," he said. He squirmed on Jensen's fingers, torn between thrusting back and thrusting up, and then he tightened his hand on Jensen's hip. "But seriously, any day now, c'mon."

Jensen shook his head but got on with it. He bit his lip while he tried to find his condoms without pulling his fingers from the heat of Jared's body, and finally felt a perforated foil edge among the junk in his bedside drawer. Jared watched him kneel between his knees with eyes half-shut. Jensen ripped the square open with his teeth and fumbled around for a few moments trying to roll it down with his left hand. Jared lit up with laughter when he caught on, and he batted Jensen's fingers away to do it himself.

The sheets hung from Jensen's shoulders like some absurdly thick cape. Their nipples hardened even further in the cooler air while Jared worked lube over Jensen's dick, and Jared squelched as Jensen pulled his fingers free. He helped Jensen move his legs up and back, and his eyes were already closed when Jensen settled over him. Jared's dick still leaked between their bellies, but a frown line was also spreading between his eyes. The head of Jensen's cock pressed against Jared's hole, but he nudged his nose against Jared's cheek until he opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" Jensen asked.

"Christ, yes, c'_mon_." Jared tightened his legs around Jensen's waist and settled further into the pillows. "Get with the butt-fucking."

Jensen snorted and let his head fall against Jared's shoulder. "Last time I try to have a fucking moment, I guess," he said. When Jared drew breath to snark back, Jensen pressed forward. He'd caught Jared off-guard, and his dick easily sank halfway home before Jared gasped and clenched around him. Jensen nibbled Jared's neck and ignored the aching need to keep moving until Jared's breath stopped hissing fast and labored through his teeth.

"Jensen," he said finally, turning their faces together. "I'm not a sixteen year old after prom, man. Let's actually _do_ this."

"Fuck you," Jensen muttered. He bit down on a smile and thrust hard into Jared.

"That's what I've been — _uhh_ — trying to — do here," Jared managed. Jensen huffed out a laugh and spread his knees further, planted his feet. Jared gasped and moved to let him deeper.

Sweat built up on Jensen's forehead and rolled down his back. The heat of the blankets finally moved past comfort and towards sweltering, and Jared thrust his dick furiously against Jensen's belly when he stopped thrusting long enough to throw off the covers. Jared's body, moving with Jensen, under him, gave off more than enough heat to kept Jensen warm. Canada or no, winter or no, they weren't cold.

When Jared's thrusts turned erratic, Jensen sat back on his knees and hauled Jared's hips firmly into his lap. he stared down at Jared's face — eyes shut and mouth wide — and needed to close his own eyes for a moment to keep himself even slightly under control.

"Next time —" Jensen sped his hips and clasped one hand around Jared's cock, twining their fingers together. "Next time, this is still gonna be my hand." He swiped his thumb over the crown of Jared's dick and spread his precome around, sticky and everywhere. "This is still gonna be my hand on you — this is still gonna be me making you come —"

Jensen flicked his thumb hard over Jared, pressing into his slit, and Jared arched his back and came. He opened his eyes, seeming almost surprised, and when he gasped Jensen's name _while_ his ass clenched hard and fast, Jensen was gone as well. He tried to keep his hand working on Jared's dick, but he gave up when Jared swatted him away. Instead, he just pumped his hips over and over into the heat of Jared's body.

Jensen collapsed onto Jared's chest and let himself drift through the afterglow. Jared's skin felt as familiar and warm as his sheets. Jared's heartbeat in his ear, and fingers in his hair, almost put Jensen back to sleep. His sweat began to chill unpleasantly after a while, though, and Jensen held onto the condom as he grudgingly pulled out.

Jared tugged the covers back in place while Jensen hurried around, getting them cleaned up. He bounced from one foot to the other in his bathroom, waiting for the water to heat up, and wiped himself down before bring Jared a hot washrag. Jensen slid back into bed and watched Jared, who tossed the rag onto the floor and turned toward Jensen but wouldn't meet his eyes. Jensen rolled onto his back, laced his hands over his heart, and spoke to the ceiling.

"So this was outta nowhere," he said. "Not that I'm complaining, but. Yeah."

Jared snorted and Jensen glanced over. Jared curled on his side, moving closer to Jensen, and carefully pulled the sheets higher over their shoulders.

"There are like four years of pictures of me with my hands all over you," he told Jensen's pillow. Jared's face flushed, and he flicked his eyes towards Jensen's face for just a moment before looking away again. "I don't really know what to tell you, if you don't get it by now."

"You've been reading the internet again," Jensen accused. He turned to his side as well and reached out with one hand to stroke Jared's arm.

Jared laughed, and turned his wrist so that when Jensen stroked all the way down to his hand, their fingers tangled. "The internet's been reading me."

"Whatever." Jensen rolled his eyes and — yeah, just whatever, he thought. He scooted closer and slung his arm around Jared's waist. Jared snorted but tucked one thigh between Jensen's.

"We really doing the whole snuggling thing?"

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "You're free to leave, if you want. I'd planned on spending this morning in bed, though, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Yeah, no, okay," Jared said. He closed his eyes, and Jensen pulled the covers back over their heads.


End file.
